prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrin Barr, Jr.
|weight = 242 lbs (110 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah, United States |resides = Portland, Oregon, United States |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Double Cross Ranch, Amarillo, Texas |trainer = Sandy Barr |debut = |retired = }} Ferrin Barr, Jr. is an American former professional wrestler, better known as Jesse Barr. He is best known for his performances in the 1980s under his own name in the Florida territory and as Jimmy Jack Funk in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). He is the son of wrestling promoter Sandy Barr and the older brother of wrestler Art Barr. Professional wrestling career Barr was one of the top villains in Florida in the mid-1980s, winning the NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship from Scott McGhee in October 1984. He lost the belt to Brian Blair before regaining it and eventually losing it for good to Hector Guerrero in late April 1985. Barr teamed with Rick Rude to hold the United States Tag Team Championship for three months before turning. He went to the World Wrestling Council in Puerto Rico and later came back to Florida as a fan favorite, and in early 1986 he feuded over the Southern Heavyweight Championship with a young Lex Luger. After leaving Florida, Barr arrived in the WWF in April 1986 in a Lone Ranger-style mask as Jimmy Jack Funk, the storyline younger and unstable brother of Terry and Dory "Hoss" Funk, with whom he had previously worked in Florida. In addition to his mask, he also wore a noose around his neck to the ring. According to his storyline, he was a former amateur wrestler who missed out on the 1980 Summer Olympics due to the United States' boycott. With Jimmy Hart as his manager, Barr debuted to a decent push, but Terry Funk's exit from the WWF in early June caused Hoss and Jimmy Jack to fall down the card as a tag team under Hart. Their most notable match together (and Dory's last in the WWF for almost a decade) was a loss to the Killer Bees in the opening match of The Big Event, a supercard at the Canadian National Exhibition Stadium in Toronto on August 28. As the only remaining "Funk" in the WWF (and without Hart in his corner), Barr quickly became an aimless "jobber to the stars," losing regularly to the likes of Tito Santana, Koko B. Ware, Hillbilly Jim and Blackjack Mulligan and teaming with a series of journeymen with whom he had no previous storyline connection. He remained in the WWF in this capacity until June 1987. After the WWF, Barr joined World Class Championship Wrestling, where he was a villain at first but turned into a fan favorite in 1989 after parting ways with manager Skandor Akbar. Barr and Chris Adams were involved in a tag-team feud with King Parsons and Brickhouse Brown for several months with no clear resolution. After World Class, Barr returned to Portland, where he finished his career. While there, he won the NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship while teaming with Steve Doll on June 12, 1991. The title reign lasted eight days, as the team dropped the championship to the Bruise Brothers on June 20. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bulldog **Scoop powerslam *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) **[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) - with Rick Rude *'Championship Wrestling USA' **CWUSA International Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ryuma Go *'Continental Wrestling Association' **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve Doll *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with John Tatum External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1959 births Category:1980 debuts Category:1995 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Championship Wrestling USA alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers